Integrated circuits (ICs) can be implemented to perform a variety of functions. Some ICs can be programmed to perform specified functions. One example of an IC that can be programmed is a field programmable gate array (FPGA). An FPGA typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles may include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect circuitry and programmable logic circuitry. The programmable interconnect circuitry typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic circuitry implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that may include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic circuitries are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of programmable IC is the complex programmable logic device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in programmable logic arrays (PLAs) and programmable array logic (PAL) devices. In CPLDs, configuration data is typically stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration (programming) sequence.
For all of these programmable ICs, the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits, referred to as a configuration bitstream, provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits may be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Other programmable ICs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These programmable ICs are known as mask programmable devices. Programmable ICs may also be implemented in other ways, e.g., using fuse or antifuse technology. The phrase “programmable IC” may include, but is not limited to, these devices and further may encompass devices that are only partially programmable. For example, one type of programmable IC includes a combination of hard-coded transistor logic and a programmable switch fabric that programmably interconnects the hard-coded transistor logic.
Creating circuit designs for implementation within a programmable IC such as an FPGA is a complex process. One reason for this complexity is the aggressive timing requirements, called “timing constraints,” often set forth for the circuit designs. A significant amount of time is spent by designers in an attempt to create a circuit design that meets these aggressive timing constraints.
Typically, the timing of a circuit design may be expressed as slack measurements on a per signal path (path) basis. “Slack,” in reference to a circuit design, is the difference between a required arrival time of a signal at a circuit element for a path, e.g., a signal arriving at a load of a net from the driver, and an estimated arrival time of the signal at the circuit element for the path. A positive slack indicates that the path meets the timing requirement for the path. The signal is estimated to arrive at the destination prior to the required arrival time specified by the timing requirement. A negative slack indicates that the path does not meet the timing requirement for the path. The estimated arrival time of a signal to the load of the path is after the required arrival time specified by the timing requirement.